What we've been wanting
by fhtma24
Summary: Tony can deal with his ex. but it will take some love and almeida charm. S4 tm fluff spoliers beware!
1. Not the right path

**Hey here is a more happy tense kind of a story so hope you like it and tell me if you want me to keep going.**

**Reviews are always welcome-**

_Tonys POV_

_Chpt.1-Not the right path_

When I saw Michelle again just striding into C.T.U with that look of perfection and in charge I couldn't stop myself from not looking at her.

"I used to be married to her…" I whispered to Secretary Heller. Another thing crossed my mind how was I going to work with her. Michelle… my ex. Oh that sounds bad! I walk out of the room and she glances at me with a look of anger. I hated when she gave me that look but I know I deserve by the way I treated her and left her there to watch me throw my life away. The whole look says it all, the straight hair that didn't have that fun playful mood it used when it was curly now just weeps down to her shoulders. We bring her up to point or more importantly me. And after thinking I had finally got away from the 'look' I hear…

"Tony…" I turn around with a sigh. What could she say now…?

"I need the access codes for C.T.U and Division..." she replied with a softer look and tone than before. I smoothly pull them out of my pocket and hand them to her. Are fingers touch and I feel that shock of electricity go through me. She must have sensed it to because she kept the hold for a little while longer.

"Thank you." She responds weakly and she walks away her elegant walk giving me the feeling to just grab her and kiss her. But no the anger and pain is still in the air.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked hopping she comes back so I can just see what she is feeling in her eyes and I just want to hear her voice again. She comes back her lips move but through my ears nothing can be heard. I nod and then I heard a response that I didn't like.

"Given to what has been happening right now. Doesn't seem like the best use of my time." She stubbornly looks at me and I grind my teeth. Here we go…….

"It has to be done and I like you to do it." She walks away crossed but that's not going to get pass me.

"Michelle! Jack and Paul have information that is vital to helping us stop this war!!!" She ignores me and keeps walking. That's when I lost my temper. "Michelle!!!"I grabbed her arm and that had pissed her off. Wrong move Almeida!!!

"The last time I saw you couldn't stay sober long enough to keep a job!!" she replied coldly. That hit me right in the heart. The look the tone I hate this!!

"That was six months ago…." We had a painful stare off….


	2. Getting closer

***Hey sorry it took so long to write. I was busy anyway thanks for the reviews Chapter three coming soon* Thanks AgentRez for keeping me going…. This chapter is for you **

_Chap.2 – Getting Closer_

Hours passed and my feelings for her were coming back just like it had when I first met her. It seems just like another flirter thing except I have had an intimate relationship with her. Seeing her walk, her actions are making me feel as to just grab her and say sorry and then bring her home. I walk into her office and there she is on the phone she stops and looks at me with a sudden flicker of love in her eyes. She hangs up and an awkward silence flows through us. We talk about what is going on and then as hard as for me to say I told her…

"Look I'm going to leave get out of your way and let you do your job." I turn cursing myself of not wanting to go forward and think we could work it out. But I had sensed she had moved on and that her feelings were for me were not as high. I reached for the door then I heard her voice cry out for me.

"No. " she states I turn around in time to see her eyes flicker with a sense of wanting and desire like the first time we had become intimate. We look at each other deeply like we had some many other times before.

"We can't afford to lose you … not today." She simply replies.

"Are you sure." I asked hoping.

"Yes…Yes I'm sure." She replied and then I left.

More bad times past and when the bumps in road were becoming even Jen called.

"Ctu." Michelle's replied. After she had actually smiled at me. Then I saw Michelle's expression to a more happy tone to cold as stone. She lowered her head as I came over unable to meet my gaze. She handed me the phone.

"It's for you..." I looked at her confused.

"Who is it?" her eyes started to water. I knew it must have been bad.

"The women you're living with…." She replied through trembling lips. I grabbed the phone and went through Jens ranting of how she has been looking everywhere for me. I wasn't paying much attention I was mostly thinking how I was going to explain this to Michelle when we were just patching things up again. Man C.T.U relationships is getting more complicated….but I know in the end Michelle will be in my arms again I just have a feeling……


	3. Path smoothed out for now

I grab the phone with my sweaty hands. I move a little away from Michelle making sure She couldn't hear that much even though her ears will be glued to the conversation.

"Ugh Jen…" I reply waiting for her to scream at me.

"I've been calling everyone we know going crazy looking for. Then finally thought Jack Bauer might have took you back to C.T.U…. do have any idea how worried I've been?" she responded as I grinded my teeth. She was being too nice… So no I didn't know how worried you've been. She was just waiting there for my answer so I snapped.

"Ugh sorry I should have called. I've been real busy." Busy trying to get Michelle to love me again but your ruining it.

"Oh really busy with Michelle Dessler." She snapped back. I was burning inside it was like she read my mind how did she do it? I swear I out of the corner of my eyes I saw Michelle step a little closer in and tilt her head to the side.

" I am working Jen.." I pointed out with attitude.

"For C.T.U?" she asked. I swear I wanted to just hang up but she had to calm the heck down!!!

"For the day Yeah."

"I thought you hated that place?"She stated soothing her tone just a bit.

"Things have changed.." I sneaked a glance at Michelle.

"Yeah I guess they have…" She trailed off with a sad tone. Guilt now surged through my body as I felt bad that she knew the relationship if she thought of it that way was over.

"Look Jen I go to go…" She cut in

"Tony what's your ex-wife doing there." She stated but that's as far as I wanted to go.

"I'm sorry Jen but I got to go." I replied fast as I hung up the phone nervous went through me. I looked at Michelle who was typing away trying to look like she hadn't heard a thing.

" Look Michelle I'm sorry you had to hear that." I sadly spoke as she took a quick glance at me. Then she walked away from me to quickly that I had to jog to keep up with her.

"It's none of my business." She sharply added. She made sure she couldn't meet my gaze. Which I'm glad she didn't because she would see the pain that she is causing me to go through.

"Yeah It is. I should have told you I was living with someone else." I responded gulping down the words someone else.

"I don't want to talk about this." She kept walking fast. And that's where I lost it…

"Yeah well I do.." I hissed and grabbed her arm not too hard and pushed her against the wall. " Listen to me… when you left…" I could barely say anything as I chocked through my words."Everything fell apart and Jen happened to be there for me." Her face was blank as I tried to read her face. But her eyes said a lot that she did feel hurt and that made me feel bad but I had to tell her straight out.

"You don't have to make excuses for your relationship." She stated and I had the urge to kiss her like I never felt before in a while.

"I'm not making excuses…I'm just telling you how it is." I pointed out and that made her eyes become glossy. We stared at eachother as the rest of the people in the building disappeared.

"Do you love her?" She asked t which took me off guard. I spoke my answer with full honesty.

" No…" With that she and I exchange loving looks as we couldn't stop. But then Edgar brought us back to reality and she walked away leaving me with a feeling that the path has smoothed out for now.


	4. Right back With you

Okay I know it has been forever since I wrote the last chapter but hey I have school. So I know this is not in the 24 episode but oh well it came to my mind. So let me know what you think!!!

Few hours past…… (Tony p.o.v)

I walked all the way to where I knew where Michelle had gone. It was her favorite no wait, her only place that she can go without having to worry about people watching her. Well basically the only one will know that she'll be there is me. As I rounded the corner I could hear Michelle talking to herself out loud.

"Come on Michelle get a grip…."She responded in a tiny voice."These walls….they're coming down…I don't think I can do this anymore….but I have to. I can't let Tony….. Aw man and Tony and…and those women…" I could hear her breathing hard as she spoke out her words. I couldn't just stand here. I had to go and be there for her like he always has. I walked around the corner and I had found Michelle resting her head against the wall her eyes closed and her suit zipped down and the top three buttons undone. I didn't want to say anything but then I couldn't help myself…

"I'm here Michelle…." Her eyes opened slowly. Just then she turned her body away from me and asked.

"How long have you been around the corner? How much have you heard?"

"Long enough to want to take the pain away." I took a deep breath then touched her arm gently. But then she slowly pulled away. "Chelle… I'm sorry I have been the one causing you the pain." Just then Michelle turned around with her eyes filled with anger and the tension rose between them again.

"Tony!!! You have caused me pain that I never thought you would bring to me!!How do you think I felt when you wouldn't hold me anymore? Never talk or express how you felt like you had taught me to do to you. You would just grab a beer and walk away. I couldn't take it Anymore!!!! That's why I left you and I'm sorry I that I did… Tony I'm sorry you can hate me but I just want you to know how I feel…." She trailed off. Then she turned her anger toward the wall and hit it with all her might. I was in my head in pain seeing her like this especially when I am the one that caused her to be like this… Just then she had lost her balance and I had caught her. I could feel her grip on my shirt as I held her. Her grip was pulling me closer and I didn't let go as she cried slowly. I didn't blame her for losing it like this because I'm such a jerk for letting her go through this. As I held her I kept whispering…

"It's okay sweetheart I'm here now." Every now and then I would kiss her forehead. Then after a couple quiet minutes she looked up at me." I know I haven't been here for you for the past six months… but I promise you that I'm here and I'm not leaving you ever again." I trailed off as tears were forming in my eyes but I had gulped them down before Michelle saw them. Then Michelle pulled away and looked at me I was worried but she smiled a little and I knew she had calmed down. She then moved her hands up and down the sides of my face. Then slowly down to my chest and looked at me with tired eyes but still with love in them.

"Tony how come we always find each other here?"She whispered.

"Because it's where we first found each other as lovers. It's where I found you here crying. I remember it all too well. We had talked and then I saw you hurting and the pain of wanting to take that away was killing me and was like a hail storm it would never stop hitting me. And I couldn't stop having the urge to kiss you so bad. But when saw your eyes I knew the moment to kiss you was going to have to be soon or I was going to literally ache. But then when you pulled me for the kiss …. Michelle I was just so lost in the moment that it was hard to keep my hands in control. I wanted to kiss you everywhere I could. I wanted to show you how much I loved you and that I would protect you from anything that would harm you."I responded softly. Michelle just then kissed me. I was lost in the moment again and even though it was slow yet passionate I didn't want it to stop. But I knew we had to and after a few moments of staring into each other's eyes we both got up.

"You promise you won't leave me?" Michelle whispered to me as she held me by the waist. I smiled and said

"I promise." And then we sealed the deal with a kiss. We looked each other in silence and Michelle whipped away the tears and let go of my waist. She then pulled herself together and fixed her business suit. I was watching in amazement as even her littlest movements can make me weak in the knees.

Michelle's P.O.V-

'Man I just want to go home with him. I can't deal with the rest of today. But I'm glad I have Tony to help me through it because I know that no matter what happens between us he will still love and protect me.' I thought to myself the look on his face made me pull him in for another kiss. I loved how his arms slid around my body and pulled me closer to him. 'I have to pull away or the sensation is going to make my hands go crazy and then I can't control them.' I knew my mind was right so I slowly pulled away.

Tony's P.O.V-

"We should get back to work." I whispered pulling the hair out of her eyes. She slowly nodded and took a deep breath."Hey were going to make it through the day alright. I'm here with you now and I WILL NOT let anything happen to you. I PROMISE."She smiled and then she gave me a peck on the cheek than slowly walked away. I watched her walk and I couldn't help but smile as I knew Michelle was slowly coming back to me…..


End file.
